Neal's gone
by jaberwooky
Summary: When Neal gets kidnapped, who will Mozzy call? Neal's little sister of course. Parker is Neal's adopted little sister, both met at a foster home. And Parker now has her team who will she call for help.
1. Chapter 1

Ringing ran through the office  
"Who's phone is ringing", Nate yelled into the office

"Sophie? "He called out looking at the woman just to find her looking in one of her many purses to see it it was hers

"No Nate "she said as the ringing stopped for a minute just to start ringing again

"Eliot?" He asked looking at the hitter standing in the kitchen with pancake batter in cradled in his arms

Eliot reached in his pocket and waved his phone at Nate putting it back into his pocket and the annoying ringing pausing again just to start up again  
"Hardison is it yours?" Nate asked the hacker who was attempting to improve the security

"Nope "the hacker said glancing over his computer

"Nate is it yours?" Hardison asked

"No" the mastermind said as Parker waltzed in wearing a skin tight t shirt that showed off her flat stomach and running shorts and Nikes

"Parker I think your phones ringing" Sophie said

"It will go to voicemail," she said walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water

"It has even ringing for the last 5 minutes" the hitter grumbled

"Fine which phone?" The thief asked

"The one that just stopped ringing" Sophie grumbled

"Parker how many phones do you have?" Hardison asked looking away from his computer to stare at the blonde thief walking past him, the cursed phone started ringing again.

"I only have 4 phones," she said as she walked to the coffee table and picked it up.

"What do you want Neal" she barked into the phone.

The rest of the team just stared at the blonde, two questions running through their mind, who is Neal, and how does Parker know him.

"Mozzy where's Neal?" Parker asked into the phone, a voice yelled through the phone.

"Parker give me the phone." Eliot told her, extending his hand over her shoulder, she shrugged him off and took a few steps away from the hitters frown across her face

"Mozzy breathe," she said calmly into the phone,

"Tell me where Neal is, Moz," she said as calmly as she could, more yelling could be heard through the phone.

"Moz where are you?" she asked

The voice at the other end calmed down and told Parker where to find him,

"See you in a bit, stay right where you are," she said hanging up

"Parker who is Neal?" Sophie asked as she watched the blonde chew her bottom lip and walk up to the top floor

"Who is Neal," the hacker asked out of curiosity

"Neal is an old friend," she said as she speed walked up the swirly stairs

"And Mozzy?" Sophie said walking over the the bottom of the stairs

"Another old friend," Parker said running down the stairs toward the door, just to be stopped by Eliot standing in the doorway

"Move now Sparky," she said trying to elbow around him

"Parker what is going on?" he said grabbing her elbow and staring straight into her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

"My friends need me let me go," Parker ground out through her teeth, pulling her elbow out of Eliot's grasp, just to be captured in a hug, capturing her arms allowing her no ability to move

"Let go of me," Parker said struggling to get out of his grasp

"Parker who are Neal and Mozzy?" Nate asked calmly as he walked toward her.

"Neal is by brother, and Mozzy is our best friend" Parker sighed as she relaxed into Eliot.

"What!" Hardison exclaimed

"Neal is by brother from foster care not blood related" Parker said as Eliot let go of her.

"Last name" Hardison asked as her started typing away on his keyboard

"Caffery," She sighed out, Hardison paused his typing and stared at her, the rest of the team just looked at her Eliot wrapped his arms around her in a behind hug, gently.

"Do you mean the world famous art thief and forger?" Sophie asked

"Who was then later caught by the FBI on a theft where he shoved me off the balcony to save me, and has permanently relocated to New York, yeah that's him" Parker said starting off sad and then turning into angry sarcasm. She got out of Eliot's arms and opened the door.

"Parker where are you going?" Sophie asked

"Neal is gone, I'm going to find him" Parker said turning and rushing out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Moz" parker called out into the open air

"Parker" A voice called back with a sigh

"Hey Moz now what is going on, you said Neal is gone" She said as she hugged the short bald man

"The FBI has him, he was working a case that he should have asked for your help and ended up getting caught by the bad guys," Mozzy said in a hurry

"Who is the agent in charge," Parker asked setting her bag down on Neal's bed

"Burke" Moz said walking over to the table and sitting in a chair

"Burke, as in Peter?" Parker asked

"Yeah the guy who caught Neal, they are now partners" Moz said

"Ok, let me call my team, I need help" Parker said pulling her phone out from her back pocket

"What, no more thieves Parker" Mozzy said walking over and taking the phone out of her hands

"Moz give me my phone, I need help and they are not all thieves we have a hitter, a hacker, a grifter, and what ever the ringleader is called," She said reaching for the phone again

"Ok names Parker," Moz said still holding her phone at arms length.

"If your going to call someone call Eliot Spencer," She said backing off

"The Eliot Spencer," Moz asked

"Yeah he is also an amazing cook, he makes me eat things other than cereal and fortune cookies" parker said sitting on Neal's bed.

Mozzy stood shocked; there was someone that can make Parker eat something other than fortune cookies and cereal? He went to contacts and hit one of the five names on the list, the others saying Hardison, Sophie, Nate, Neal, and finally Eliot. It took a second to ring through but on the second ring he picked up.

"Parker, baby you ok?" A voice called through the phone

"Yeah she's fine" Moz said into the phone

"Who the hell is this and why do you have Parkers phone?" an angry voice came through the phone. Parker held out her hand and Mozzy tossed the phone to her

"Eliot, breathe" Parker said into the phone," That was Mozzy and I need help, that's why he called you"

Eliot took a deep breathe," What do you need?"

" I need you to get one of my harnesses, my FBI stuff, and bunny," Parker said calmly into the phone

"Ok, need anything else" Eliot asked

"Could you bring the team I need help," Parker asked

"Sure, what are we coming as?"

"FBI have Neal so, Hardison will stay at Neal's place, Sophie is not needed yet but tell her to bring a nice dress the green one I got her, you need something FBI looking, and Nate I need his brain to make a plan so what ever"

"Address"

"Texting it to you now, see you in a few hours" Parker said hanging up

"Moz take it easy I'm going to go test out my new harness, call me if you get anything new" Parker said walking out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. Mozzy just sat there, Parker had people who cared about her and would do anything for her, and Eliot sounded royally angry when he picked up the phone, did Eliot and Parker have something going on. Puzzles riddled this entire thing. A scream could be heard coming from the roof, Moz moved out onto the balcony just in time to see parker jumping from the roof and landing on the balcony next to him a good 20 feet separating the roof from the balcony.

"Holy Shit" A voice from the door, said


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you" Parker said taking a defensive stance

"Agent Peter Burke, who are you" the agent said still standing at the door. Parker glanced at Mozzy who nodded his head

"Parker, where is Neal?" She asked taking her harness off

"Parker, what is relationship with Neal" Peter asked

"He is my…" Parker was interrupted when the door burst open to Eliot.

"Parker" Eliot said as Peter put his gun back and Eliot made his way over to Parker enveloping her in a hug

"Hey I thought you said it would take a few hours," Parker said pulling back from the hug

"Didn't travel with the rest of the team, they will be here in a few hours" Eliot said smiling as Parker pulled him over to sit on the bed.

"Did you bring bunny?" She asked eyes big

"Yeah" He said pulling the nastiest stuffed bunny Peter and Mozzy had ever seen," Now who are you?"

" I am special agent Peter Burke, and you would be?" Peter said as he watched the girl climb into the hitters lap cuddling the nasty bunny as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mozzy do you have any chocolate milk?" Parker asked

"No chocolate milk till after dinner remember the rules Parker" Eliot sighed out, Parker pouted from the spot in his lap.

"I'm Mozzy as Parker just said, way to go" Mozzy said

"You know you love me" parker said causing Mozzy to blush and Eliot's grip on her to unconsciously tighten

"Back to my question, who are you two" Burke asked

"Well you know Parker" Mozzy said gesturing toward the couple

"Eliot Spencer" The hitter said lifting his hand for the agent to shake

"Wait the Eliot Spencer, who could kill someone with one flick of his wrist, that means your Parker the thief better than Caffery" Burke exclaimed shaking Eliot's hand

"Who do you think taught Neal how to get into a gallery without getting caught?" Parker said nestling into Eliot's lap and started to fall asleep.

"Baby, why does Caffery mean so much to you?" Eliot asked waking her from her dazed state

"Parks you let him call you baby?" Mozzy asked

"Yeah, and Neal is my brother I already told you that," Parker said

"Parker, explain it to me" Eliot said

" We were in the same foster care house, that has been shut down and the parents are in jail, before you go off on a rampage" She said looking into Eliot's eyes

"Parker" Eliot voice full of warning

"I was five and he was six, we stayed with a family I can't remember their names but it was just after my brother died" Parker started curling closer to Eliot, who stared at her with both a look of pity and a look that would have been love, had Peter and Mozzy not known that he would kill them if they ever told," We both came to the house at the same time, he was skinny and sickly, he was a loner yet he loved to paint, he had a little studio set up in the garage, I would sit up in the rafters and watch him for hours. He always commented on how I had a way to disappear, or the first time he caught me practicing gymnastics on the other side of the garage, well after the first month and the checks cleared, nasty welts started to appear on Neal I started to question it and then when I finally got the courage to ask Neal were they came from the foster father came in," Parker visibly shuddered at the memory and Mozzy came closer to her, sitting on the bed next to Eliot, Eliot growled at him and Parker looked up to meet the sad kind eyes of Mozzy, She looked at him and wrapped her arms around Eliot's neck while he rubbed soothing circles on her back, Peter to sit down in the chair that Mozzy had just vacated.

"He had a belt in his hand, and his wife came in right behind him she had the thing that you beat meat up with in her hand" Eliot closed his eyes, trying to repress the anger his was feeling," I was still hidden, but once they hit Neal with the belt I fell down on top of the mans head, I wrapped my legs around his neck, unfortunately the woman was right next to me and hit me with the meat thingy and started punching me to get off of him, while he took the belt and tried to hit me with it, I finally got the better of him and stopped him from breathing and he passed out, the woman was still trying to hit me but Neal got in her way and punched her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and I took one of Neal's books and smashed her upside the head while Neal called the cops"

Everyone's eyes watched the small blond as tears filled her eyes

"Now on to more pressing matters who has Neal" Parkers choked voice rang out through the silence


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do we get Neal back?" Mozzy asked

"When, where, how, and by whom was he taken," Eliot asked shifting Parker in his lap so they were both in a sitting position, her still in his lap, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"He was taken last night, from the balcony, he was bound and a black bag pulled over his head his anklet cut off, we got that from the security camera in the building across the way, and no anklet means no tracking him" Peter started, just to be interrupted by Parker.

"We have a way to track him," She said a grin spread from ear-to-ear

"Parker?" Eliot asked glaring at the top of her head.

"Moz, where does Neal keep the necklace with the dog tags I gave him?"

"On him at all times," Mozzy replied eyes widening

"Hand me your phone," Parker stated to the general audience, Peter held his phone out for her. She climbed out of Eliot's lap and snatched the phone and immediately started typing at speeds that would send Hardison a run for his money.

"Here" she said shoving the phone back into Peter's open hand

"How…" Peter started but stopped by Eliot shaking his head.

"I've had trackers on both Neal and Mozzy since I was 6" Parker stated

"Parks you want to go now" Mozzy asked as he watched Parker shove a duffle bag at Eliot's back, he turned around in time to catch the bag.

"Duh, Eliot you bring 'em?" Parker asked hopping up and down next to him

"Yeah," he said unzipping the duffle.

"Turn around" Parker said reaching for the hem of her shirt. The guys being gentleman turned away, averting their eyes as Parker changed faster than should be humanly possible.

"Thanks for the warning," Eliot grumbled sarcastically

"You got mad when we were changing in the elevator" She said fixing the lapels of the suit

"Only cause Hardison was there, darling," he said pulling another suit out of the duffle

"ID" Parker said hands open ready to catch, Eliot threw her an ID and a FBI badge to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Peter asked

"Well I'm finding my brother with or without your help, so currently I am Special Agent Hagen and I am helping you look for Neal Caffery" She said tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"What" a voice came from the doorway


	6. Chapter 6

Neal stood in the doorway looking into his apartment. What the hell?

The door was unlocked and Mozzy, Peter and two people he couldn't see were in his apartment. The voice that came from the girl he couldn't see made him register who was there.

"Well I'm finding my brother with or without your help, so currently I am Special Agent Hagen and I am helping you look for Neal Caffery."

Parker.

He had gotten himself kidnapped but they left him by the dumpster, and with no anklet, no money, no phone he had to walk back to his home.

Damn you Mozzy, why did Moz have to call Parker?

"What?" Neal said gaining their attention, and confused on why Mozzy had called his 'baby sister'.

"Neal!" an over-excited Parker said brushing past the boys and enveloping Neal in a hug. Neal reacted by placing his hands around her back and rubbing circles on her back, she was wearing a suit and hand a FBI badge, her hair in a sloppy pony, and her eyes were red, she had been crying, why?

"Parker, not that I don't love spending time with you but what are you doing here?" Neal asked ending the hug

"Mozzy called" She said walking over to the mystery guy, who wrapped his arms around Parker from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder, she seemed to immediately calm down.

"Neal, where have you been? You scared the crap out of everybody," Peter asked

"So the guys took me, knocked me out, and I woke up by a dumpster on the other side of town with no money, anklet or phone, so I just spent the last few hours walking back here" Neal said taking off his shoes, and suit coat.

"I know you are angry Neal but please don't be mad at Mozzy" Parker said

"He had no right to call you, Parker, I didn't need you to be brought into this" Neal said glaring at Mozzy. Eliot let go of Parker who walked right in front of Mozzy blocking Neal's view.

"Apologize now Neal" Parker commanded, glaring at Neal

"Moz I'm sorry but never call in 'baby sister' I don't need her help, and Parker I'm sorry you had to come all this way just to have to go back to where you were." Neal said

"Neal go take a shower" Parker said walking back over to his bed and sitting down pulling her knees to her chest and bunny squished in-between her chest and her knees

"Parker I didn't mean it like that" Neal said sitting next to her

"You stink, like Eliot after he spends time in the gym or beating up bad guys" Parker said plugging her nose and smiling

"And who is Eliot?" Neal asked

"Go shower, after I'll tell you" Parker said wrinkling her nose at Neal

"Ok, stay here till I get back, ok?" Neal said holding his pinky out

"Sure thing, robo-man" Parker said a wide smile across her face

"Robo-man really Parker" Neal said pulling clothes out of the drawers. Both people oblivious to the others in the room.

"See you in a bit Neal" Parker said as he went into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Parker, who is Eliot" Neal asked as he walked out of the bathroom, Pajama pants on and pulling a clean white t-shirt over his head. He was hit with the smell of sauce cooking, spaghetti. He finished pulling the shirt on and saw Elizabeth had come over and was sitting with Peter and Mozzy with a bottle of wine, they were talking but Elizabeth wasn't the one cooking.

"Hey Elizabeth" Neal said acknowledging the woman at the table who waved back a response and continued to talk with Peter. He turned his head and saw Parker sitting on the counter, the mystery guy cooking, and talking with Parker making her laugh, a wide smile spread across her face. Neal walked over to the pair right in front of Parker making her unable to moved him in between her legs.

"Hey Neal, so this is Eliot" Parker said gesturing to the guy cooking

"Ok Parker pastas done what do we do next?" The guy questioned but had already pulled the collider over to the sink and was about to dump the pasta in it.

"Strain out it pasta and water" Parker said. Eliot poured out the water

"Stir the sauce" Eliot said as he shook the collider. Parker reached over a stirred the pot on the stove, Neal still standing in between her legs, staring at the pair dumbfounded.

"Dinner" Eliot called out. Mozzy, Peter, and Elizabeth came in the kitchen

"Did you poison this?" Mozzy asked as Eliot dished him up

"This is one of the few things I don't have to force Parker to eat, do you think I would poison it?" Eliot asked

Mozzy just stared at Eliot for a minute.

"Neal are you going to move, I'm hungry" Parker said tighten her legs around his waist to get his attention.

"Yeah sure" he said moving out of her way as she hopped off the counter and right up behind the still semi-mysterious guy Eliot.

All Neal knew about Eliot was that, he loved Parker, cooks for her, can make her eat more than fortune cookies, takeout, and ice cream. And Parker seemed to love and trust him.

After everyone was seated he finally asked

"Eliot what do you do and how do you know Parker?" Neal asked

"Well I work with Parker and our team, we each specialize in different areas, we have a hacker, grafter, and mastermind with us but I am a hitter and Parker here is a thief, we help people when the law can't or won't, we pick up where the laws stops" Eliot said

"Are you serious?," Peter asked

"He's not lying, I may have kept in touch with her over the years, but you never mentioned your team by any names, Parker" Neal said

Parker swallowed the pasta in her mouth," Well there's the hacker his name is Alec Hardison, he is more of a behind the scenes guy," Parker started

"He has a huge crush on Parker" Eliot interjected. Parker looked confused

"Why does he have a crush on me? Eliot we've been married for 5 years." Parker said still confused. Everyone else just stared at the pair.

"Parker, how long have you been married, and to whom?" Mozzy questioned just to clarify.

"We have been married for 5 years next week, and I have been married to Eliot," Parker said still confused

"I was hired to retrieve a paint that she happened to want to steal, we met, she had a knife, slashed my stomach, still got the scar, and I got the knife and cut her line, we both then had to high tail it out of there forgot about the lasers, dated for 2 years and then got married, and these past 7 years have been the best of my life" Eliot said grabbing Parkers hand.

"So any way, we have Hardison, we also have Sophie she is the grifter, she can con anyone out of anything and she is trying to improve my social skills and the apparent rule of no stabbing people… with forks, which was only once" Parker pouted.

"We also have Nathan Ford" Eliot chimed in hoping to get Parker to stop pouting.

"Nate's the mastermind, he sets up client meetings, you know the boring stuff" Parker said back to her cheery self

"Nathan Ford as in IYS Insurance?" Peter asked

"Yeah, but then his son died," Parker said, unconsciously she was rubbing her stomach both Eliot and Neal saw the movement, and both knew Parker who never complained about anything and had a stomach that could put a hot dog champ wanting to throw up

"Parker you feeling ok?" Neal asked

"Yeah" She said stopping her hand rubbing on her stomach

"Parker," Eliot warned," You have been sick the past few months, did you go to the doctor?"

Parker nodded her head

"And?" Neal asked

Parker broke down in tears

"Shit" Eliot said as he brought her in his lap; hand on her back rubbing circles as she went into a fetal position.

"Parker what did the doctor say?" Neal asked, Parker curled more into Eliot, arms around his neck. She mumbled something unintelligent able.

"Parker please use your voice" Eliot told her

"El" Parker said then quickly hopped off Eliot's lap and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, they could hear her throwing up.

Elizabeth who had not said a word during the interaction between, one of the worlds most wanted men, the worlds best thief, and Neal.

"She's pregnant" Elizabeth said causing all the men to stare at her.

"What, you said it yourself she's been sick the past few months, she eats then after crying she leapt up and threw up, but just to be sure I'm right I'll be back in a few minutes" She said grabbing her purse and walking out the door, Peter hopped up and followed her.

A few minutes after Elizabeth came back with Peter and the cursed test, Parker opened the bathroom door.

"Yes I went to the doctor, and Yes Eliot you are a dad" Parker said from the doorway. Eliot was out of his seat so fast it fell over. He picked Parker up and twirled her around the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone stared at the pair. Parker had been married for 5 years without anyone knowing except her husband. Now she was pregnant. What they thought they knew about Parker, they know that they hardly knew her, if she disappeared off the face of the earth they would never know till it was too late.

"Parker how far along are you?" Mozzy asked

"4 months" She replied never taking her eyes away from Eliot

Somebody started pounding on the door. It was really loud, nobody ever came to Neal's place why is everyone suddenly turning up. Neal walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a black man with a computer bag over his shoulder, a older white man with graying hair and a semi-stylish fedora, and a woman who looked like she could fit in any enviorment.

"Who are you?" Neal said blocking the doorway

"Parker called," The woman said

"Sophie" Parker said coming up behind Neal and wrapping her arms around the woman

"Neal this is my other family" Parker said

"So your Sophie, Nate, and Hardison." Neal said opening the home up to the guests

They walked in.

"Parker why did you call?" Nate asked

"Well I thought I needed help getting Neal back but he came back on his own" Parker said sitting down, curling up next to Eliot on Neal's bed.

"So we just drove all the way here for you to tell us that we aren't needed" Nate asked

"Sorry we didn't call earlier" Eliot said as he rubbed circles on Parker's back." Just got some big news"

"What would that be" Hardison said sitting down next to the couple

"Peter?" Nate asked, to the man sitting at the table in a suit

"Hey Nate, Elizabeth and I are gonna leave now" Peter said Elizabeth pulling on his suit sleeve. They got up and left.

Hardison reached toward Parker who curled more into Eliot, she was sitting in his lap, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"So why didn't you call us?" Nate asked once Peter and Elizabeth had left

"Well Neal came back, then we had dinner then we had more big news" Eliot said

"And what was this big news" Hardison asked reaching for Parker who had fallen asleep.

"Don't touch her" Eliot growled, Hardison just stared, sometime earlier Parker had slipped the ring off her necklace and put it on her ring finger like she did at home. Her ring was now facing out and toward the group

"Who, when?" Hardison asked

"the who is me, the when is five years ago" Eliot said rubbing Parker's back as she started to wake up. The team stared dumbfounded over the past four years they have known each other two of their team members had been married and to each other.

"But that's not the big news" Eliot said, "Parker can't go on any jobs for a few months"

"Why the hell can our thief not go on jobs for a while?" Nate asked

"I'm pregnant" A sleepy Parker said


End file.
